grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Masters
She was the wife of Paul Masters, and the mother of Poppy Masters and Nathan Masters. She is the sister -in-law of Carol Masters. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, Louise initially had ideas to be a teacher. However upon meeting Paul Masters who moved into Grasmere Valley to start live as a banker she married him and decided to become a house wife. Soon afterwards the devout Christian, Paul ends up being made one of the elders at the Church in Gracefield. The pair end up having two children, Poppy who seems to be a trouble maker at times and Nathan. Despite their struggles with Poppy at times, the family is considered by everyone to be an upstanding example of how a family should be for the public. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She along with Paul, Poppy and Nathan are listed as citizens in thr first volume of Grasmere Valley. Volume 4 From Volume 4 Poppy Masters has disappeared and there is at this point no indication what actually happened to her despite an in depth investigation as to what has happened with her. Louise and Paul do however adopted a daughter Kerry who soon lives with them and Nathan. Volume 12 Louise had managed in the past to get Georgi Sykes investigating the disappearance of her daughter beliving that Paul, her husband due to his strict upbringing of Poppy was responsible for her disappearance and wanted proof of his involvement. Georgi never came up with any proof. However Louise actions of calling a private investigator is soon revealed when Kate Concade stole Georgi Sykes black book with the details of the disappearance on it. The rumour of Paul being involved in the disappearance is unleashed by Kate causing chaos in the town and Paul is attacked in his car on his way to work. The truth that it was Louise who initially had Paul under investigation is not revealed to him until she admits she used Georgi to gain information about whether Paul was guilty and that she was determined to divorce Paul and take the kids. He is in shock and doesn't want this to happen but in front of everyone in the street she ends the marriage taking the kids with her. Louise ends up telling the bank where he works about the rumours of his involvement with the disappearance of Poppy and as a result he loses his well paying job as well. This causes for Paul to resign from being an elder at the Church in Gracefield and for him to renounce his once strongly held Christian faith. Volume 31 Louise returns to Grasmere Valley in dramatic fashion, as she turns up to the Mega Big School reunion in Rose Park Heights with her new wealthy, handsome husband Tristian Vilderoes III. She is delighted to see Paul who is working as a caretaker and almost gloats how her life is drastically different to his. During that time Barb and Tommy who are looking after the famed Veronica who wrote her stale of abuse and struggle and whose tale of abuse has been told countless times in the media are there to publicise their story even more with the help of Marion Richards and they continue to get money from those whose hearts are touched by their story. Mrs Holland who organised the event even decided to give them £1 Million. During the night a revelations is revealed that they have found Poppy Masters dead body and that the police Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson are here to arrest Paul Masters as Poppy's body was found underneath his house. However the truth is more disturbing and with the help of Mr Love and eventually getting one of the high rollers of the night DC Robins to tell the truth that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. However it is soon revealed with DC confessing to have ghost written the autobiography and that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to runaway with an non existent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrong doing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson.